Nem leszek gyilkos
by Katie-Giorgessa
Summary: Halálfalóvá lehet válni, és születni - de a választás ekkor is megvan. A két lehet&337;ség: gyilkosként élni, vagy mártírként halni meg. S van, mikor az apa vehet példát fiáról.


_**Nem leszek gyilkos**_

A félhomályba burkolózó szobában két férfi állt. Pontosabban egy férfi és egy fiú, apa és fia. Hosszú percek óta csak álltak némán a félhomályba burkolózó szobában. A félig elfüggönyözött ablakokon alacsony szögben estek be a szürke fénysugarak. Csak álltak ott, a szürkületi csendben bágyadtan szunnyadó szobában, s tekintetükkel néma csatát vívtak, melyhez már nem voltak megfelelÅek a szavak.

Az apa büszke volt a fiára. Büszkeség töltötte el ahányszor csak ránézett, s látta arcán a saját vonásait, az éjsötét hajat, és a metszÅ kék, csillogó szemeket. Büszke volt rá, büszke egészen addig a pillanatig, míg kiderült tévedett.

Mindig is úgy gondolta, ugyanazt az utat járják, a fiú követni fogja az apját. Minden apa álma ez, hogy a fia egyszer olyan legyen mint Å, s mégis többre jusson. Fájt a felismerés, hogy a fiú egészen más mint Å. Mégis, valahol csodálta ezért. Csodálta a bátorságért, hogy nem követi Åt, s nem a könnyebb utat választja.

Most már tudta, a fia egészen más élet mellett döntött. Tudta jól, mi lesz a vége, de el kellett engednie. Nem tarthatta fogságban, nem kényszeríthette rá. Ha a fiú vállalni akarta a veszélyt azért, hogy szabadon élhessen, neki engednie kellett.

A férfi újból a fia szemébe nézett. Talán utoljára látja a fiút, ez futott át a fején. Talán soha többet nem látja Åt. Mégis.. Mégis el kell engednie, ha meg akarja adni neki az esélyt a boldogsághoz.

- Fuss, menekülj! –suttogta a férfi rekedten, s fekete szemei az aggodalomtól csillogtak.

- Apám...

A fiú nagyot nyelt, s közelebb lépett. De a férfi csak arca elé emelte kezét, s elfordult, a fiú tett még néhány tétova lépést felé, majd megállt.

- Köszönöm –mondta, lehajtotta fejét, és kiment a szobából.

Egy valamiben mégiscsak egyeztek. Féltek. Mi több, rettegtek. Mindketten rettegtek attól, ami ezután következik. Az apa tudta, nagy árat fizet még ezért a döntésért, amit meg kellett hoznia a fiáért, a fia boldogságáért. Mindketten tudták, keservesen megfizetnek még ezért mindketten.

Már elÅre tudták, hogy így fog történni, hogy az apa engedni fog, mert nem tehet mást. Ha szereti a fiát, meg kell ezt tennie érte.

A férfi az ablakhoz sétált, s mozdulatlanságba dermedve meredt maga elé. Aztán mozgást észlelt, s megpillantott egy alakot, aki sietÅsen igyekezett a kapu felé, keresztül a parkon, majd hirtelen megtorpant és visszafordult. Az emeleti szoba ablakára nézett, egyenesen férfi szemébe, aki hosszan viszonozta a pillantást, majd elfordította tekintetét, s távolabb lépett az ablaktól. Majd megállt a szoba közepén, s újból mozdulatlanságba merevedve, kitartóan meredt a szoba egyik távolabbi sarkába.

Bár nézett, nem látott semmit, gondolatai messze jártak, éppúgy, mint fia. Tudta, ha valaha is viszontlátja Åt, halott lesz. Halott lesz, ahogyan Å is...

Szemei furcsán csillantak meg a szürkületi fényben. Tétova, sietÅs mozdulattal törölt le egy könnycseppet szeme sarkából, még mielÅtt az megszülethetett volna.

ElÅbb kutyaugatást, majd ajtócsapódást hallott, gyomra görcsbe rándult a hirtelen rátört rémülettÅl, s akkor már tudta: hamarosan viszontlátja a fiát...

- Corell! Könyörgöm! Neked nem számít, hogy egyel több, vagy kevesebb, de értsd meg, Å az egyetlen fiam!

A férfi mereven nézett arra a pontra, ahol a nÅ szemeit sejtette, bár nem láthatta Åket földet söprÅ fekete hajától. S bár választ várt, úgy tÅ±nt, a nÅ nem fog egyhamar szolgálni vele. Jól látszódott azonban, hogy nem azért vár ennyit, mert meg kell fontolnia a választ, vagy mert túlságosan érdeklik az odalent folyó események, egyszerÅ±en csak a hatás kedvéért.

Alattuk a sötét teremben két-három sötét csuklyás, arcát fekete maszk mögé rejtÅ férfi állt, közrefogtak egy negyediket, aki jóval kisebbnek, gyengébbnek tÅ±nt náluk. Megtörve térdelt középen, hátrakötött kezekkel. Valamivel fölöttük a korlátra támaszkodva, elÅrehajolva figyelte Åket a fekete hajú nÅ, hajtincsei hosszan lógtak le a korlát túloldalán is, s gyér, ezüstszín fény játszott rajtuk. Mellette állt a magas, fekete hajú, fekete kecskeszakállú férfi, aki immáron könyörgÅ arckifejezéssel nézett a nÅre, aki azonban semmilyen érdeklÅdést nem mutatott sem iránta, sem a férfi jóval alattuk álló, árulással vádolt fiára.

- Karkarov. Tény, hogy nekem oly mindegy, hogy eggyel több vagy kevesebb abszolúte megbízhatatlan halálfaló van, de Åszintén szólva az is teljesen hidegen hagy, hogy él-e az egy szem fiad.

A nÅ csak ekkor fordult a férfi felé, hosszan, szavai hatását figyelve nézett rá, szemei hidegek voltak, s arról tanúskodtak, valóban mindegy számára, hogy életben marad-e a fiú. A fiú, aki inkább saját életét adja, hogy másokét megmentse. Másokét, akiket Å ölt volna meg Voldemort nevében.

Ekkor még mindig térdre kényszerítve figyelte az eseményeket, de már büszkén felszegett fejjel. A férfi csak állt meredten, kételyek közt, félelemtÅl és tehetetlen dühtÅl csillogó szemekkel pillantott le fiára. Egyik kezével a korlátra támaszkodott, mintha ájulás kerülgetné, de egyenesen állt, szinte ünnepélyesen, melyet a helyzet komolysága megkívánt.

Ellentétben a nÅvel, aki hanyagul oldalra dobta haját, s kissé oldalvást pillantott fel a férfira. Unottan elfordította fejét, s tekintetét végigfutatta a sötétbe burkolózó teremben, majd lepillantott a fiúra, aki egyenesen a szemébe nézett. A nÅ szinte észrevétlenül megtántorodott, felegyenesedett, s hátralépett, de még idejében kapta el a korlátot, nehogy valaki észrevegye. ErÅltetnie kellett magát, hogy a sötétben tisztán csillogó szempár hatása alól ki tudja vonni magát. Hosszan lehunyta szemeit, majd erÅt gyÅ±jtve újra a férfi felé fordult, s korábbi, unott stílusához visszatérve szólalt meg.

- De lásd, kivel állsz szemben –vetette oda szenvtelenül a nÅ. – Megkapja a lehetÅséget, hogy visszaszerezze a becsületét.

A férfi jól tudta mit jelent, „megmenteni a becsületét". Azonban még ez az engedmény is meglepte Åt, nem tudta mi vette rá a Dívát, hogy engedélyt adjon rá. Tudta, hogyan kell viselkednie, így hát elfúló hangon lehajtotta a fejét, és elmotyogott egy „Köszönömöt".

A nÅ intett, s az egyik csuklyás egy rövid ezüsttÅrt rántott elÅ talárja alól, elÅbb elvágta vele a fiú kezeit szorosan összekötÅ kötelet, aki így az arcára bukott, majd egy másik felrántotta a fiút, s a csuklyás a kezébe nyomta a tÅrt.

A fiú csak állt, meggörnyedt háttal, zihálva, ujjaival görcsösen szorítva a tÅrt, mely keze nyomán véres lett, a csuklóján sértett sebbÅl a markolatra jutó vércseppektÅl. Felegyenesedett, mélyen beszívta a levegÅt, s újból felszegte fejét, majd egyik kezével maga elé emelte a tÅrt, pengéjét maga felé fordítva.

A nÅ újból felegyenesedett, s várt, az apa tekintetét érezte magán, s így egy pillanatra, egy lenézÅ pillantás erejéig odafordult hozzá. A fiú kihasználta a pillanatot, s végsÅ elkeseredésében a Díva felé hajította a tÅrt. A férfi hátrébb ugrott, a nÅ azonban egy pillanattal késÅbb már ujjai közt szorította az ezüstmarkolatot, s szinte azonnal a fiú felé repítette, hogy a tÅrrel egyenesen a fiú szívébe találjon.

Térdre zuhant, vérzÅ jobbját a szívére szorította, büszkén tekintett fel a magasba, ajkai hangtalanul formálták a szavakat: _Nem leszek gyilkos!,_ s egy hosszú pillanatig az apja szemébe meredt. A férfi elfordította fejét, nem tudta állni a fiú pillantását, hosszan lehunyva szemeit várta, hogy vége legyen a borzalmas jelenetnek.

A Díva eközben megvetÅ fintorral letörölte kezérÅl a fiú vérét, s elhajította a kendÅt. Újból a korláton könyökölt, s a férfit nézte, aki fájdalmas arccal továbbra is fejét mélyen lehajtva, csukott szemmel állt, s egyre görcsösebben kapaszkodott a korlátba. Unottan pillantott újra a fiú felé, aki vérzÅ ajkakkal büszkén, szinte dacosan nézett egyenesen a szemébe, Å pedig egykedvÅ±en tekintett le rá, de az arcára pillantani nem mert, hogy viszonozza a csillogó szempár pillantását.

EgykedvÅ±en emelte fel ujját, csettintett, s a fiú élettelenül zuhant a földre, Å mit sem törÅdve az élettelen testtel újból az apára pillantott, s fásultan újból megszólalt:

- Veled nem én fogok számolni. Beszélni akar veled, azt ajánlom, igyekezz!

A férfi a holttestre pillantott. Tekintetében volt valami megfoghatatlanul fájdalmas, mely még a Dívát is arra késztette egy pillanatra, hogy átérezze a Sors kegyetlenségét. A pillanat azonban elmúlt, s a férfi letérdelt a boszorkány elÅtt, aki újból büszkén magasodhatott felé.

- Értettem –mondta, felállt, s elszántan kiment a terembÅl.

Szeme üres volt, szürke, és fénytelen...


End file.
